


Soap Fluff

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mature because Wade keeps talking, pure fluff with soap and bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for a friend on Tumblr who suggested fluff with soap and bubbles. </p><p>"You were supposed to wash the dishes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap Fluff

The first thing Peter notices when he enters in the kitchen is water.

Water on the walls, dripping without sounds down to the floor, running through the crevices of the colored tiles.

Water on the fridge, water on the window, water on the tall muscular man who is making weird noises while shaking bowls, dishes and the _My Little Pony_ rag he bought when they first moved into the apartment.

The kitchen is becoming a detergent-smelling sea and Peter stomps on the shiny puddles, flinching, until he’s right next to Wade.

“Hey, Peter!” the man offers him a big, innocent smile similar to a child’s. “Already done with the chores?”

“You were supposed to wash the dishes.” is Peter’s glacial reply, but Wade doesn’t hear - or doesn’t want to hear - the annoyed and fierce tone and simply points to the bowls and cutlery drown in the sink.

“But I _am_ washing the dishes!”

“No, you’re not. You are just submerging the kitchen doing… doing… _what_ are you doing exactly?” Peter sighs when Wade makes another growling noise and smashes the rag  into a little bowl, screaming with a tiny voice: “Help! Help!”

Peter reaches out to free the poor bowl - that in Wade’s mind is obviously a ship full of defenseless people -, but his boyfriend shakes the wet rag right in front of his face, roaring playfully.

“Wade, stop!”

Wade just keeps soaking his face with soapy water until Peter cracks a smile and successfully snatches the dishcloth from his hand.

“Hah! Revenge time, bitch!”

The rag hits the merc’s scarred face with a loud ‘splat’ and Peter uses his momentary blindness to cup his hands into the filled sink and grabs some soft soap bubbles.

When Wade frees his eyes he’s already being showered with a cotton-like foam.

“Serves you right!” Peter smiles triumphantly. “Now clean this mess and wash those dishes while I finish to dust our bedroom.”

“Such a good wife you are, Petey.” Wade leers grabbing his wrist and pulling him. The floor is slick so Peter flails helplessly for few seconds before crashing against his boyfriend and taking him down on the floor.

They just lay here, Peter still disoriented by the fall, Wade laughing loudly and clinging to him.  
Seeing him so stupid and _happy_ makes Peter smile too and he blows some bubbles on Wade’s face, making him laugh harder.

“You’re an idiot.” Peter snorts when the merc pats his hands on the puddles surrounding them, splashing water on their already damp clothes.

“But I am _your_ idiot, right?” Wade replies with a smartass grin, but his eyes are soft and almost shy, as if he’s really expecting Peter’s confirmation.

“Yes, you are, knucklehead.” the younger man sweetly laughs pressing a humid kiss on the chapped lips. “You are my idiot who floods the kitchen and turns a _My Little Pony_ rag into a sea monster.”

“It’s a gift, Peter, few people have the necessary imagination to accomplish such a task.”

Peter laughs again and Wade sends tiny bubbles, so similar to little transparent pearls, near his face. He’s staring at Peter, looking into his brown big eyes with wonder and awe, as if he can’t really believe to be here, in _their_ cozy kitchen, playing with soap and water and simply being together.

Peter’s smile just becomes warmer and he trails a finger down to his boyfriend’s chest, feeling the muscles under the soaked shirt, barely brushing against the nipples. Wade holds his breath until Peter’s hand is near the belt of his trousers.

“Jeez, Petey…” Wade whispers lustfully without losing eye contact. “I’m so _wet_ today!”

Peter may not be the best dirty talker in the world, but he loves when _Wade_ is and his embarrassment is always replaced by arousal and a tiny bit of courage.

“No need to reach the nightstand to take that bottle you love so much, then.” is Peter’s reply, pronounced with an adorable blush, but also a big grin.

Wade is already laughing and pressing himself against him, when the younger man grabs an handful of soap and bubbles and promptly shoves it on the merc’s head.

His surprised and girlish scream is music for Peter’s ears and before Wade can grab him again to take revenge, the young man is already up, walking on his tip-toes to the door.

“Clean this mess and washes the dishes, dear!” he laughs while Wade swears and grumbles trying to dry his eyes.

“But what about _this_?” the merc shouts pointing at the bulge sticking out from his pants and Peter peeks out from behind the doorframe, smiling wickedly.

“That will have to wait.” and he disappears again, laughing as the _My Little Pony_ rag flies above his head.


End file.
